Red Cloaks and Wolf Costumes
by zeroworkethic
Summary: Sort of a Little Red Riding Hood parody, but aren't parody's supposed to follow the plot of the story they are based on? It follows the storyline... kinda. Characters: Misaki, Sumi, and Hiroki. odd combo


The _**bold and italic **_part of this story is from the actual story of Little Red Riding Hood. There are like a million different versions of that story, but there is usually very few differences. Sometimes the wolf suggests Little Red Riding hood should pick flowers to give him enough time to go the her grandmother's house, but sometimes he takes a shortcut. I just thought I should explain, in case you haven't heard the part from the story that I was using as a reference.

* * *

'Uhhh...'

Misaki looked at this odd world he was in. He had no idea how he got there or where he actually was. He knew he was in a forest. It was beautiful, but also had an ominous atmosphere.

'Are you lost?'

A familiar voice asked out of nowhere. Misaki turned to see Sumi dressed in a wolf costume.

'Senpai...'

Misaki looked at Sumi's weird attire.

'What is it?'

Sumi asked as if he were completely unaware that was wearing something out of the ordinairy.

'What's with the costume?'

Misaki pointed at the furry, gray-brown, wolf suit, topped off with wolf ears.

'I know, I wanted to be Little Red Riding Hood, but you look so much cuter in the red cloak than I would.'

'Huh? Red cloak?'

Misaki looked down at his own unusual attire; a scarlet cloak worn over his usual clothes and a picnic basket, cluched tightly by both of his hands.

'Why am I wearing this?!'

Misaki inquired, slightly annoyed that he was cast in a girl's role.

'Don't ask me, it's your dream.'

'Oh, this is a dream.'

Things started to make sense to Misaki, but there were still a few things that he didn't understand.

'How do I wake up?'

Misaki asked, hoping that Sumi would have an answer for that too.

'I don't know.'

Misaki's hopes were dashed. He took a moment to open up his basket and see what the contents were.

'I need to see Usagi-san!'

Misaki suddenly realized his mission.

'Oh, the basket is for Usami-san?'

Sumi asked, with a playful grin.

'I think if I find him, maybe he can help wake me up.'

It made sense in Misaki's mind.

'Do you know where he is?'

Sumi questioned.

'Uh, I have a feeling he is at the end of this path.'

Misaki answered pointing in the direction he meant. He had a gut feeling he would find Akihiko there.

'Why don't you get some flowers for him?'

Sumi suggested. Misaki was hesitant. This story seemed familiar.

"_**Why don't you pick some flowers for your grandmother." The wolf suggested in the kindliest voice he could muster. "That's a good idea." Little Red Riding Hood agreed. She bent down to pick some flowers for her grandmother and the wolf went ahead to the cottage where Little Red Riding Hood's grandmother was. He knocked on the door. "Who is it?" The old woman called. "It's me, Little Red Riding Hood." The wolf replied, imitating the girl's voice. "Come in, dear. I was getting worried." The wolf entered the house and gobbled up the grandmother in one bite.**_

'Why would I do that?'

Misaki asked, suspicious of why Sumi would want him to pick flowers for the man Sumi harbored a crush for.

'I just thought it would be a nice gesture. You don't have to.'

Sumi shrugged. Misaki felt silly having doubted his senpai's motives.

'Let's go.'

Sumi said, walking ahead.

'Oh, your coming with me?'

Misaki asked, starting to feel really silly for having a lengthy conversation with someone who was just a product on his imagination and not a real person.

'Sure, why not?'

Sumi replied.

'You were only planning on having lunch with him, right?'

Sumi asked with that playful grin tugging on his lips again.

'Uh, yeah, what else?'

Misaki said, blushing slightly. Sumi-senpai wasn't actually suggesting that he, Takahashi Misaki, was actually planning on something _different_, was he? He wouldn't have a dream like that. Misaki shook his head of the naughty images that had started conjuring in his mind.

'Let's go!'

Misaki said walking as fast as he could while he was still being weighed down by the heavy basket.

-

-

-

They finally arrived at small cottage in a clearing. Misaki sighed out of relief. He though for sure there was going to be an extremely large, out-of-place, skyscraper.

'Wow, this is where Usami-san lives? I never would have pictured this.'

Sumi said.

'Neither would I.'

Misaki agreed. They stood there silence, gawking at the quaint, humble, little cottage.

'Are you going to knock?'

Sumi finally asked, breaking the silence.

'Ok.'

Misaki walked up to the tiny house with Sumi a step behind him. He tapped on the front door.

'Who is it?'

A gruff voice called. Misaki hesitated for a moment before answering. Akihiko didn't usually sound so angry.

'It's me, Usagi-san.'

Misaki called in a cheery voice, praying he didn't wake the author up.

'Come in.'

The grumbling voice commanded. Misaki cracked the door slightly and poked his head inside.

'U-Usagi-san?'

Misaki called quietly as he looked around dark the room. He recognized this room. There were various toys scattered about, identifying it as Akihiko's bedroom.

'Hmm...'

A pair of eyes poked out of a mess of blankets that were on the bed in the room. Misaki noticed a clock on the wall.

_3:00P.M._

Misaki thought this was strange. Even Akihiko usually didn't sleep past noon.

'Your still asleep? Are you sick? No wonder you sound different.'

Misaki jumped to his own conclusion.

'Sumi, you should go. Usagi-san isn't feeling well.'

'Oh...'

Sumi pouted a bit.

'We'll have lunch together some other time.'

Misaki assured. At this point, Misaki had completely forgotten he was dreaming.

'Ok.'

Sumi walked off. Misaki entered the room and shut the door behind him. He walked straight toward the bed where, presumably, Akihiko was lying sick. Misaki pulled back the blanket a little bit, not to much. He didn't know if Akihiko had a fever and didn't want to risk him getting a chill.

Misaki was surprised when he pulled back the blanket revealing, not the face of his lover, but the face of...

'Kamijou-sensei? What are you doing in Usagi-san's bed?'

Misaki stared dumbfound at his teacher.

'Takahashi.'

Hiroki said, irritation evident on his face.

'Takahashi!'

Hiroki called again, the evident anger doubling. Misaki just stared, scared of what Kamijou the Devil was going to do next.

'QUIT FALLING ASLEEP IN MY CLASS!'

A heavy book hitting him in the head woke Misaki up.

'I-I'm so sorry, Kamijou-sensei!'

Misaki apologized, holding the side of his head where the book hit.

'Forget it! Just stay awake!'

Hiroki demanded and then went back to his lecture.

'Why didn't you wake me up?'

Misaki whispered to Sumi.

'I didn't notice you were sleeping until you started muttering something about Kamijou-sensei in Usami-san's bed.'

Misaki's face turned red and he felt hot.

'I SAID THAT OUTLOUD?!'

Misaki shouted drawing attention to himself and getting an eraser chucked at his head by the angry proffessor.

Misaki never fell asleep in class again. THE END

* * *

**Since fevertrip was kind enough to dedicate a fic to me on my birthday, I decided to return the favor, for her birthday. I hope you like it okay, it isn't nearly as good as yours. I'm a little late, please forgive me. m(_ _)m**


End file.
